


Dirty Thoughts

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Possessiveness, Smut, dom!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Hey you gorgeous person, I love the blog.. its my favorite. No lie. Can I please request a oneshot where the reader is Gabriel's girlfriend and is hanging out at the bunker Sam goes out and leaves you and Dean alone, and you and Dean start watching a movie (say you're in shorts and a tank top) and Dean keeps glancing over at you, without your knowledge, and Gabriel pops in (unknowingly to you and Dean) and he hears all the thoughts Dean's saying about you? Gabe gets jealous, then dom!Gabe? SMUTTRequest: Can you do an imagine where Gabriel gets jealous over you and the winchester's friendship and closeness? And maybe it leads to smut? Maybe not? Up to you. If you can, that'll be awesome. If not, it's understandable. :) much love to you and your writing!!! <3Warnings: Smut/Oral sex, Jealous/possessiveness, Dom!Gabriel





	Dirty Thoughts

Doctor Sexy filled up the flat screen in the entertainment room as Dean was reclined on the couch with popcorn in hand. The marathon had started earlier that day giving the older Winchester a reason to relax.  
“Sam? Sam?!” A distance voice yelled.   
“He’s gone!” Dean shouted back, hoping the voice would stop interrupting his show.  
“Where’d he go?” You appeared behind him using a softer tone this time.  
“Supply run.” He grunted back.  
“Oh. Okay.” The couch shifted as you bounced onto it, sending some popcorn pieces flying out of the bowl. “Sorry.” You leaned down to pick some up, not realizing how revealing your top was.   
Dean noticed right away though as he watched you from the corner of his eye. Your tank top was stretched thanks to hunts and workouts. The material seemed to big on you, along with being rather thin. He could make out the shape of your bra as you stretched back up, smiling as you gathered all the fallen popcorn pieces.  
“Whatcha watching?” You inquired after disposing the dirty popcorn.   
“Doctor Sexy M.D.” Dean cleared his throat as you settled into your spot next to him. With the way you slouched back he could see right down your top. That wasn’t the only thing though. Your shorts were bunched up, leaving your legs exposed.   
“Seriously?” You rolled your eyes and for a moment Dean thought you had caught him staring, but realized shortly you were talking about the show. “Anything else on?”  
“Could watch a movie.”   
“No Die-Hard.” You narrowed your eyes. “Let me pick.” It wasn’t much of a suggestion as you headed over to the movie collection that you had recently started. There wasn’t much in the pile, but digging through you found a couple of choices.  
Dean shifted uncomfortably as your ass took up his entire view as you searched for a movie. He knew that his thoughts were bad, especially since you were dating an archangel whose idea for fun included sticking him in T.V. land. He didn’t want to give Gabriel an actual reason to hurt him, but the sway of your hips made the thoughts hard to contain.

Unknown to both of you, Gabriel had arrived at the bunker minutes before you suggested a movie. He was going to surprise you seeing that you had the day off and scoop you up to fly off somewhere, but that quickly changed as he saw Dean Winchester staring down your top.  
Scowling the archangel clenched his fists ready to beat the older Winchester up, but then you got up from your spot to pick out a movie. Your hips swayed as you leaned down making your ass look perfect from the angle Gabriel was at.   
Before your boyfriend could yell, you popped a disc in and sat back down next to Dean. He shifted uncomfortably next to you, holding the bowl of popcorn tightly over his lap.   
Gabriel decided to stay where he was and zoned in on the Winchester’s thoughts. He knew you were always closer to Dean before you started dating him. The friendly banter and flirtatious remarks always stirred him the wrong way.   
You had made it clear though, many times that your love for Gabriel was complete and that there should be no doubt of your loyalty to him. Dean was a different story however. Gabriel never really knew how he felt about you, about his girlfriend.  
So, Gabriel grabbed a comfy spot by the wall watching the elder Winchester to make sure nothing happened. He trusted you, but not Dean.

The movie started with the same boring credits and preview until the screen faded to black and the action picked up. Dean watched you squirm in your seat as the shire came into view. Damn, that girl needs to sit still. He mentally thought as your bra was clearly exposed under your thin top.   
He quickly looked away though, paying attention to the detail of the setting in the movie. Hobbits milled around their daily activities, but none of it held his attention as you did. There had always been chemisty between the two of you and Dean figured if you weren’t dating Gabriel he might stand a chance.   
Throughout the opening scenes his emerald eyes scanned over you as his hips twisted in place, trying to find any comfort. It’s like she wants me to notice. God, if only she knew what she does to me. Like this isn’t enough! Hearing her moan with Gabriel in their room….better than any porn I’ve heard.  
“Dean?” You’re voice broke his thoughts.  
“Hmmm?” He tried to remain cool, but he could feel his cheeks redden.   
“You keep looking over here? Something wrong?”  
“Oh, no.” Dean brushed off. “I just thought you might be cold with...what you’re wearing. You know the short shorts and….um….top.” He cleared his throat, turning his attention to the popcorn bowl in his lap.   
“It’s always a bit chilly in the bunker, huh?” His eyes flashed to yours.  
That smile will be the death of me and those lips….those lips...oh god. Dean internally groaned at the thought of what your pretty lips could be used for. “Blanket?” He suggested for more of his sake than yours.  
“Here. I’ll get one from my room.” You left in a hurry and returned just as the hobbits set out on their journey. “Hold the popcorn.” You instructed as you laid the blanket over you both. Dean handed back the popcorn, suddenly craving a different kind of hunger.  
The soft velvet material only let him embrace more fantasies of what he could do with you. Even your scent drifted up into his nose as he sat there with his member starting to harden underneath the blanket.   
“You were right about the blanket. Much warmer now.” You didn’t even break eye contact from the screen.   
There would be so many other ways that I’d could warm you up sweetheart. We’d stay in bed with that body all laid out for me. Hold you in my arms once you were spent...after moaning out my name all night. Make sure the whole bunker hears who is pleasuring you. That angel is a lucky son of bitch for having you. Damn. If you weren’t with him, I’d take you right here.   
“Hey babe.” A voice sang behind the two of you. You both turn finding Gabriel with a sour expression on his face.   
“Gabe.” You rushed out of your seat to greet him with a hug.   
Dean didn’t fail to notice the glare that Gabriel shot him as his arms wrapped protectively around you. “Watching a movie, I see?”  
“Lord of the Rings.” You beamed, pointing back at the screen.  
“How about we do something else.” His hands squeezed your butt as he gave you a rough kiss on your lips. “That alright with you Dean-o?” Each word was like throwing a dagger at the older Winchester.  
“Yeah. Whatever.” Dean paled. “I got a marathon of Doctor Sexy to watch.”   
Your mouth opened to say something, but the flutter of wings cut you off as you appeared in your bedroom. Gabriel started pacing the room with his fists clenched.  
“I can’t believe he said that! About you! What a sorry son of bitch he is gonna be once I’m done with him!”   
“Gabe, what’s going on?” You sat cluelessly on the edge of your bed. You motioned for him to take a spot next to you, but he didn’t move. “Who did what now?”  
“Dean!” He shouted like it the most obvious thing.  
“We were just watching a movie. What did he do?”  
“You were watching the movie. Dean, he was watching….”  
“What?” You narrowed your eyes, wanting a straight answer.   
Gabriel marched over to you, tilting your chin up with his hand so that your eyes met. “He looked at you...thought about you…made himself think that he could have you. Such nasty ideas ran through that numbskull.”  
“Seriously?” You tried to suppress a giggle. “That’s what you got all worked up. I told you that I love you and-”  
“Oh, I know. I never doubted you, sugar.” His finger swept over your lower lip. “It’s him. I don’t trust him.”  
“I would never let it get anywhere.” You promised, shrinking down on your knees in front of him.  
He arched an eyebrow at you as a sly grin appeared on his face. “Perhaps we should make him know who you love. Who you belong to.” Gabriel stroked your hair back a few times before gripping it hard at the nap of your neck. “Unzip my pants.” You reached up with your hands, but he swatted them away. “Use your teeth, sugar.”  
The zipper easily went down as you used your talented mouth before pushing the fabric down his legs. His underwear and pants pooled at his feet, but he brought your attention back with a sudden tug of your hair.  
“Open up.” His commands made heat pool down in your core. You rubbed your thighs together, but another hair tug pulled you back to Gabriel’s demand. “That’s it sugar.” He praised you as you licked the pre-cum off of his slit and spreading it around the head of his cock to lube him up.   
Then inch by inch you took him in, using your tongue to lick the underside as your cheeks began to suck him off. One hand wrapped around what you couldn’t fit in your mouth, while the other cupped his balls.  
You bobbed your head taking him in stride as Gabriel moaned above you. His hooded whiskey eyes watched you hollow your cheeks as his lips parted, letting your name fall out every so often. “Fuck, (Y/N).” He gripped your hair tighter which only spurred you on more. “Damn that pretty mouth of yours.”   
Just as you felt him about to release Gabriel pulled you back, letting out a loud pop sound when your mouth left him. You were slightly annoyed that you didn’t get to taste his sweet hot seed, but that thought left as he snatched you up and threw you unceremoniously onto your bed. You bounced a few times before Gabriel loomed over you with lust blow eyes.  
“Gonna make you scream.” He growled as he made quick work of your clothes. You helped with your tank top and bra as you tossed them onto the floor. Finally both of you were naked, tangled together under the sheets as your lips sought one another out.   
Two fingers danced at your wet entrance as his thumb brushed over your clit. He lubed himself up with your juices before pushing his fingers in, targeting your sweet spot. Your hips buckled at his movements as your nails ran down his back.  
“Ah, Gabriel.”   
“That’s right. Say my name.” He purred as he left wet kisses along your jawline. “Make sure Dean knows who you truly love.” At his words he curled his fingers up then began to scissor them inside of you.   
“Dammit Gabriel. Get inside of me.” You begged, wrapping your legs around the small of his back. Your encouragement seemed to work as he took his fingers out still slick with your wetness and instead you felt the head of his member at your entrance. “Fuck me already.”   
With a quick thrust he filled you up taking your breath away at how complete you felt. Gabriel didn’t stay still long as he gave short quick thrusts into you as his thumb went back to playing with your clit.   
“Gabriel!” Your head flew back against the pillow as waves of pleasure were sent over your body from your core. You started to feel your walls clench around him as he kept hitting your g-spot. “I’m so close….so close, Gabriel.”  
“Me too, sugar.” He panted, pounding into you at a rapid pace. “Cum for me.”   
At his command your walls clenched around his thick cock, spilling your juices around him. He followed your lead as his cum mixed with yours.   
“Gabriel!” You screamed as light blinded you for a moment.  
Gabriel’s rhythm slowed a bit as he milked both of your orgams as long as he could. Then once he finished his sweaty body rested on top of yours, but he made sure not to crush you with his weight.  
“Think Dean heard us?” You breathed, running a few fingers through his golden brown hair.  
His soft lips traveled over your face before he moved to lay next to you on the bed. His arm snaked around your back to pull you close to him. “That was the plan. Gotta make sure Dean-o knows who you belong to.” There was a hint of aggression behind his words. “Still can’t believe the thoughts he had….idiot.”  
“Yes.” You sighed. “Dean’s an idiot, now can we cuddle some more? I’d rather think of only you for now.”  
“Sure thing, sugar.” Gabriel kissed you hard, letting his lips linger on yours. “I love you, (Y/N).”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
